Daddy's Little Girl
by MrsAldous
Summary: She was Daddy's Little Girl and his last were "Daddy Will Always Love You"


**Daddy's Little Girl **

**She remembers the time when her daddy left.....**

Her parents were yelling at each other once again. She was only 5 years old and she had to listen to her parents argue.

One evening it had been the worst argument of all. Mandy Gray crawls under the table and cries until the shouting stops but it didn't. She cried harder and harder. But then she saw the suitcase but Mandy got out of under the table and ran up to her daddy and begged him not to go.

_**He Drops His Suitcase by the Door  
She Knows Her Daddy Won't Be Back Anymore  
She Drags Her Feet across the Floor  
Tryna Hold Back Time to Keep Him Holding On  
and She Says**_

_**Daddy Daddy Don't Leave  
I'll Do Anything to Keep You  
Right Here With Me  
Can't You See How Much I Need You**_

_**Daddy Daddy Don't Leave  
Mommy's Saying Things She Don't Mean  
She Don't Know What She's Talking about  
Somebody Hear Me Out**_

_**Father Listen  
Tell Him That He's Got A Home And He Don't Have To Go  
Father Save Him  
I Would Do Anything In Return  
I'll Clean My Room  
Try Hard In School  
I'll Be Good  
I Promise You  
Father, Father  
I Pray To You**_

But he left with leaving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and said. "Daddy will always love you"

* * *

**She remembers the time he was in Hospital after having a car crash....**

Her daddy is lying in the hospital bed after having a car crash but the doctors were telling her that he might not survive.

Mandy Gray is now 14 years old and she had no one but her daddy left in the world. Her mother, Mitchie Gray had passed away 2 years ago and the only family she had left was her daddy, Shane Gray. It hasn't been the best years for Mandy. If she lost her daddy, then all that would be left is Nate Gray, Caitlyn Gellar and Jason Gray.

_**Now She Hasn't Slept In Weeks  
She Don't Want To Close Her Eyes Cause She's Scared That He'll Leave  
They Tried Just About Everything  
It's Getting Harder Now  
For Him To Breathe  
And She Says**_

_**  
Daddy Daddy Don't Leave  
I'll Do Anything To Keep You  
Right Here With Me  
Can't You See How Much I Need You**_

_**Daddy Daddy Don't Leave  
The Doctors Are Saying Things They Don't Mean  
They Don't Know What They Talking About  
Somebody Hear Me Out**_

_**Father (father) Listen (listen)  
Tell Him That He's Got A Home And He Don't Have To Go (don't Have To Go)  
Father (father) Save Him  
I Would Do Anything In Return  
I'll Clean My Room  
Try Hard In School  
I'll Be Good  
I Promise You  
Father, Father  
I Pray To You**_

But he left with leaving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and said. "Daddy will always love you"

* * *

**She remembers the time he had to go on tour......**

Her daddy was kissing his wife, Mitchie Gray goodbye to go on tour but his daughter....Mandy Gray didn't want him to go but she knew he had to.

Mandy was only 12 at the time and she had to let her daddy go on tour for a long time. She sat in her window watching Shane and Mitchie saying goodbye to each other but Mandy had got up from the seat and ran outside to hug her daddy and he caught her and hugged her tight to him.

_**Please Don't Let Him Go (don't Let Him Go)  
I'm Begging You So (i'm Begging You So)  
There Open His Eyes  
There Ain't No More Time  
To Tell Him That I Love Him More  
The Many Thing In The World  
Is Daddy's Little Girl**_

_**Father (father) Listen (listen)  
Tell Him That He's Got A Home And He Don't Have To Go (don't Have To Go)  
Father (father) Save Him  
I Would Do Anything In Return  
I'll Clean My Room  
Try Hard In School  
I'll Be Good  
I Promise You  
Father, Father**_

But he left with leaving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and said. "Daddy will always love you"

* * *

**She remembers the time she was lonely and gone to his grave....**

Mandy Gray is now 72 years old and she was sitting down in front of her daddy grave.

Mandy had been so lonely in the world since her daddy died and she lost her Uncle's 3 years ago. Mandy had never ever felt so alone in the world. She had her own family now but she still felt very lonely.

_**She Was Daddy's Little Girl**_

But she always remembered his last words he said to her. "Daddy will always love you"

* * *

**OK......tell me what you think of this. It my first shot on Shane Gray personally himself so yeah I came up with this. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
